


Snooze

by MrsLionheart



Series: Klance in love - Fluff drabble collection [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “Hi”, was all he could answer, his heart full of love for the gorgeous man, laying in front of him.His heart swelled, beating rapidly in his chest, emotions almost choking him, but realization hitting him like a train.Keith briefly pinched his brows and his mouth was faster than his thoughts.Keith comes home from work and Lance is asleep on the couch.They're dorks ins love... <3





	Snooze

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I got a little confident by the comments and kudos I got on my first work I posted here (thanks to everyone for that, by the way, I still can't really believe it) and thought about challenging myself to constantly write more drabbles and post them here and on my Instagram (mrs_lionheart). And here we go...! It was a little idea that popped into my head this morning and this short drabble was the result of it. :) Have fun reading and enjoy it! <3

“Babe, I’m home.”

Keith took his shoes off in the hallway, almost tripping at which he cursed quietly. He sighed in relief as he opened the first button of his shirt, walking to the living room, hearing a soft mumbling from the tv. He peeled himself out of his suit jacket, letting it fall onto the floor. He would pick it up later, but he was starving for a hug right now.

“I’m sorry for working so long but Shiro wanted the plans fini…”

Turning the corner, he froze on the spot, the words dying on his lips. His gaze landed on the couch and the man sleeping soundly on it, curled up on himself, one hand under his head for support. His features relaxed, lips slightly parted, breathing even and looking so adorably stunning.

Keith felt a stutter in his chest at the beautiful sight. His sun kissed skin, rich and smooth. His chocolate brown hair, a few strands laying on his cheek. His full lips looking so soft and the delicate curve of his cupid's bow, making Keith’s lips twitch in anticipation for the next kiss.

He quietly took the few steps towards the couch, kneeling down in front of it. Slowly lifting one hand, pressing his fingers cautiously to the smooth skin on Lance’s cheek, trying not to startle him and brushing away the hair, tucking it behind his ear.

Stirring slowly awake, he made a small sound. Lance’s eyelids fluttered open and the dark, shimmering galaxies of Keith’s eyes were all he could see, looking at him, smiling fondly with far too much emotions, almost too much for him to handle. Lance’s lips curled up at the corners into a wide smile.

“Hey”, he breathed.

Keith’s fingers were still caressing his cheek, cupping it gently, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and sending a chill down Lance’s spine.

“Hi”, was all he could answer, his heart full of love for the gorgeous man, laying in front of him.

His heart swelled, beating rapidly in his chest, emotions almost choking him, but realization hitting him like a train.

Keith briefly pinched his brows and his mouth was faster than his thoughts.

 

_“God, I love you.”_

 

Lance’s breath caught and his heart stilled. Eyes growing wide, the piercing blue of them getting restless, like waves in the ocean, staring at him.

“You… did you really just... Keith, _babe_! You can’t just wake me up and drop a bomb like that!”

Lance was still shocked and narrowed his eyes. But his gaze soon went soft again at the look Keith was giving him.

 His smile was lopsided and sheepish, but so endearing and _so_ full of love.

 

_Love for him._

 

“Yeah… I love you, with all my heart. I love you _so much_.”

Keith leaned into his space, his eyes focused on Lance’s lips, licking his own briefly in anticipation as he softly pressed them to his mouth. Warm and tender, slotting together, like made for each other. Delicately kissing him and making him feel lightheaded. Keith pulled back to breathe and his lovestruck face was so entrancing.

Lance’s chest was about to burst open at any moment, swelling with emotions for the breathtaking man in front of him. He shifted on the couch, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Keith’s neck.

 

“I love you, too, you dork”

 

Both of them burst out in laughter and eventually Keith joined him on the couch and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! :) Please leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it or if there's something you want to tell me! <3


End file.
